This invention relates to a toy pistol.
Known are toys which are intended for throwing objects of various description to a distance away, such as toy airplanes, rotors, parachutes, and the like, in order for children to play therewith.
Along that same line, the idea has been conceived that objects in the form of boomerangs may also be thrown which will follow unusual paths to return to their launching site.